Son dos manos que se juntan
by Zeny
Summary: "Las olas chocaron contra sus oídos, y el viento sopló un susurró cerca de sus labios. Debía haber una ventana abierta en algún parte. La noche se colaba por ahí- La noche se colaba por sus ojos." En ese bar lleno de borrachos y juegos ¿quién iba a pensar encontrarse a alguien así? (NarutoxSasuke) 《SNS》 Beta y portada: Lisette
1. I

**Son dos manos que se juntan**

 _ **Advertencia: Metáforas, metáforas EVERYWHERE. Prosa poética.  
Lo siento. **_

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Así que dime...  
¿Viste lo que había en mi corazón? ¿Cómo me siento en realidad?  
¿Viste lo que pasará?"_

 **I**

A la séptima noche de verlo en la misma banqueta de la barra Naruto decidió acercarse.

Visitaba ese bar todos los fines de semana. Como estaba lejos de su casa y de su trabajo, clientela regular no lo reconocía nunca, o estaban demasiado hundidos en sus botellas como para hacerlo. Naruto, que siempre había querido llamar la atención de la gente, del más insignificante transeúnte, a estas alturas de la vida…

Buscaba casi desesperadamente el refugio del anonimato.

Al entrar uno recibía el panorama de varias mesas separadas entre sí, algunas ocupadas con una persona o dos, otras con grupos de cuatro o cinco. Un murmullo vibrante y antisocial recorría el lugar, y a cada par de ojos de mirada esquiva le sonreía distraídamente, desacostumbrado.

Iba con la intención de beber en una esquina, en una mesa sombría, en compañía de su soledad, a la que le hablaba en murmullos que se hacían cada vez más altos con cada copa que tomaba. El staff de ese lugar debía pensar que estaba loco, pero Naruto les lanzaba una de sus luminosas sonrisas. Si acaso, lucía como un loco inofensivo y eso les tranquilizaba.

Pero para Uzumaki Naruto es imposible quedarse quieto. Después de la tercera copa de sake abandonaba su mesa y se iba a rondar por las otras. Al principio solo observaba a la gente y saludaba con un cabeceo ameno a quien le devolviera la mirada. Luego, su personalidad, ahora empapada del elixir de la desinhibición, decidió que no bastaba tomar las riendas y se apoderó de todo. Tomó los caballos, el carruaje y las ruedas. A los pocos minutos en el centro del bar había comenzado una competencia de pulso. Las que antes parecían pequeñas islas dispersas eran ahora dos contingentes, dos equipos que enviaban a la mesa un campeón tras otro si el suyo perdía.

Olas de carcajadas y murmullos ondeaban por el bar como una marea amena en la luz nocturna de las lámparas. Naruto se sentía como si estuviera a bordo de un navío, o como si hubiera descendido a una catacumba secreta donde las estatuas de unos náufragos despertaban con el toque de su mano.

El giro totalmente esperado de los acontecimientos hizo que barman le viera con cierta exasperación, s bien detrás de esta se escondía una sonrisa.

Entonces, fue en la séptima noche que Naruto decidió acercarse.

Después de la primera vez, los clientes fijos del bar continuaron con el juego y las apuestas, como si sólo hubieran estado esperando a que alguien tuviera la iniciativa. Y a Naruto le alegraba que aquella gente se fuera pasada la medianoche con risas en sus estómagos en lugar de amargura y, en el mejor de los casos, con un par de billetes o monedas de más.

Pero hubo noches en las que no pudo ir, y se preocupó de que los residentes del bar pensaran que les había abandonado. Cuando regresó el siguiente fin de semana estos le recibieron con palmadas en el hombro y la espalda, con una botella y una copa y muchas, muchas sonrisas amigables, y un par de "Sí, la vida es complicada, a veces uno no puede ni tomarse la noche del sábado." Ellos entendían. Se habían convertido casi en una pequeña fraternidad.

¿Cómo les explicaba que este era el único lugar donde podía volver a ser él mismo? ¿Cómo les hacía entender que la simple acción de recordarlo y aceptarlo de regreso le ensanchaba el corazón de júbilo? Naruto había llegado a un punto en el que odiaba levantarse en las mañanas para ir a trabajar: el empleo de sus sueños, su ambición desde que aprendió a hablar y pudo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, estaba a punto de realizarse y una vocecilla molesta le susurraba al oído que tal vez todo aquello no valía la pena si iba a perderse las cosas buenas de la vida.

Esa voz era silenciada inmediatamente.

El barman le llamó después del recibimiento y de que Naruto designara a los que iniciarían el juego de hoy. Le contó de lo que se había perdido en su ausencia, de quién había ganado y de la pequeña pelea en la que tuvo que intervenir cuando uno estuvo renuente a pagar en una apuesta. Le sirvió una copa, le dedicó una sonrisa de lado que no dejaba de tener ese filillo exasperado, y se movió lejos de él a la izquierda, a la otra punta de la barra, donde una persona misteriosa estaba sentada.

Los archipiélagos se habían unido en dos contingentes. Naruto presidía la amistosa lucha. Pero este, esta persona, reposaba erguido en una de las banquetas como una isla orgullosa y aislada. Inescrutable y perdida del mapa, aun si Naruto podía verla.

Tenía el cabello oscuro a la luz almibarada de las lámparas del bar, y vestía su camisa blanca de una forma que Naruto no lograría jamás. Con recato, sin una arruga, planchada y prístina. Una bandera blanca de rendición; o no, porque no había nada de derrota en ese rostro pálido de rasgos finos y pulcros. Una hoja en blanco que le desconcertaba por completo, le dejaba sin pistas de cómo aventurarse a esa isla-

Hasta que su cabeza se movió minúsculamente y sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

Las olas chocaron contra sus oídos, y el viento sopló un susurró cerca de sus labios. Debía haber una ventana abierta en algún parte. La noche se colaba por ahí-

La noche se colaba por sus ojos.

Más oscuros que su cabello, más brillantes que un par de canicas. Una línea segura y compacta aseguraba que sus labios cerrados no emitieran ningún signo. ¿Debería remar hasta allá, impulsarse hacia adelante? No-

Naruto se arriesgó, y caminó los pasos hacia él como el barco que encuentra un puerto después de mucho tiempo.

Un gesto mínimo de sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de aquella persona. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tentativa y se sentó en la otra banqueta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al barman suspirar y traer su abandonada bebida hacia donde estaba, para luego continuar con su tarea de secar la barra y pulir vasos.

— _Hola_.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir eso, pero no le salió la palabra. En su lugar se quedó mirando los ojos del otro, y luego vio como una de las delgadas cejas se alzó poco a poco en su frente, con la sutileza de un signo de interrogación escrito con una pluma caligráfica.

—¿Quieres unirte a nuestro juego de pulso?

Pasaron dos segundos.

—No.

Esto le sorprendió.

—¿Por qué no? – y frunció el ceño.

El otro se encogió de hombros con languidez, como si no quisiera tomarse el trabajo de gastar la suficiente energía para efectuar el gesto de la forma adecuada.

Una inquietud extraña vibró retorcida cerca del pecho de Naruto, por encima, casi, casi rumbo a su garganta.

—No vine aquí a meterme en juegos de borrachos.

Naruto tragó saliva, pero no dejó de observarlo. No creía que pudiera hacerlo si se lo proponía. No en ese estado: sobrio y más consciente que nunca de su propia existencia.

—No es un juego de borrachos-ttebayo. Es sólo un juego. Es más divertido beber de esa forma.

Los ojos nocturnos tampoco dejaron de ver los suyos. Era como un encuentro del día y la noche, como si en sus miradas la luz ambarina orquestara un amanecer o un atardecer adormilado. Era perturbador. Era aterrador. Era excitante. Era la primera vez que Naruto conocía a alguien tan impenetrable.

Una caja de seguridad en el banco. Un cofre secreto en la profundidad del mar.

Una isla ausente del mapa.

—Además, no tengo nada que ganar participando.

Le sorprendió que volviera a hablar.

—Apostamos dinero.

—No necesito el dinero.

Ahora fue Naruto quien alzó las cejas. Escuchó un estruendo cuando el puño del perdedor chocó contra la mesa y los vítores siguientes. Luego tendría que ver quién había ganado.

—Ah, y tampoco necesitas divertirte, supongo.

—… No vine a divertirme.

Iba a cambiar la estrategia.

—¿Sabes qué-ttebayo? – Naruto tomó su botellita de sake y se zampó un trago de golpe. Continuó hablando después de exhalar con gusto – Creo que simplemente no lo haces porque no puedes.

Esto le ganó, milagrosamente, que el otro frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Seguro que no puedes. Debes tener un brazo débil. – Naruto observó su brazo con pretendida lástima, y estuvo tentado a acariciar sus bíceps como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado.

El otro se enderezó, y fue como si de repente la bandera blanca se fuera del aire y aparecieran frente a él treinta buques armados. De sus ojos saldrían las balas de cañón y oh, Naruto estaba preparado para la batalla.

Naruto sabía cómo provocar a la gente. Sobre todo, a aquellos que creían que podían ignorarlo. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa confiada y retadora. Ya había ganado, antes de siquiera empezar.

El pelinegro dejó su vaso en el borde de la barra y procedió a remangarse la camisa de su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo. Ahí también su piel era muy blanca. Se quitó el reloj de plata con cuidado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Todo esto sin dejar de mirar a Naruto como si en cualquier momento fuera a hundirlo en el fango.

Un grito de indignación se oyó a sus espaldas, y luego dos estridentes y largas carcajadas, y el tintineo de botellas y vasos de cristal.

 _Está bien_ , pensó Naruto. _Sé nadar._

El otro colocó con un movimiento firme y casi balístico el codo sobre la barra y se giró para estar completamente de frente a Naruto. Él hizo lo mismo, sus ojos refulgentes de energía. No necesitaba remangarse la camisa porque había llegado al bar ya con las mangas de su playera negra por los codos.

Naruto puso en posición su brazo derecho, y rápidamente tomó en la suya la mano del otro y la cerró con fuerza.

Era un agarre férreo. Y una mano muy, muy cálida.

—Bien. – afirmó con cierta ferocidad.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? – inquirió con tono sereno el otro, y Naruto sólo gruñó en afirmación antes de empezar a contar.

Uno, dos, tres—

Ni dos segundos pasaron y su mano sonó en la madera de la barra con un crujido amortiguado. Naruto parpadeó, con la boca entreabierta y más desconcertado que un pato frente a un espejo.

El pelinegro sonreía. Una cosa pequeña, una leve curva de la comisura de sus labios.

Era la cosa más terrible y perfecta que Naruto había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Huh?

Y era la primera vez que perdía en muchas, muchas semanas.

—Perdiste.

—Pero qué- ¿cómo? ¡Tenía apretada tu mano con fuerza!

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sentido un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en el dorso de su mano antes, pero la aplastante derrota le había distraído por completo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo hiciste-ttebayo!?

En algún momento había saltado de su banqueta – ¿cuándo? – pero no había tiempo para detalles.

—¡Aaah, hiciste trampa!

—No.

—Hiciste trampa. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

—Tal vez tu brazo es _débil_.

Oooh, ya lo había hecho. Le había provocado, y de la misma manera que lo había hecho Naruto.

—Muy bien. – se volvió a sentar con un golpe sordo en su banqueta. – Vamos, segunda ronda.

El pelinegro arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas, y aquella sonrisa del demonio volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—No quiero.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué? – Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser este tipo tan difícil?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, de esa manera tan natural y suave, como una ola en la orilla, con la gracia y finesa de un personaje pictórico.

—No tengo nada que ganar. Ya te demostré que simplemente no me interesa.

Mira, Naruto ya estaba más que harto. Y sólo acababa de empezar. Si pudiera se remangaría la playera para demostrar que esto no era nada más que el principio. El inicio de la noche.

—Te pagaré el sake. – fijó su mirada azul en la del otro, y esperaba que la gravedad y determinación de su apuesta se reflejara en su cara – Si gano, tú pagas. Si ganas, yo pago-ttebayo.

—Hm.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué? – Naruto estaba un tanto exasperado, así que se tomó otro sorbo de sake. Vació la botella. Tosió. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos había un reflejo de diversión en la expresión del pelinegro. Era algo muy fino y exquisito. Como cincelar los rasgos de una escultura de piedra.

Aceptó de tal manera que Naruto sospechó esta había sido su intención desde el principio.

—Está bien. – alzó levemente la barbilla en un gesto altanero, y Naruto, con su corona de cabello rubio desordenado y sus mejillas tostadas, se sintió como si acabara de retar a un duelo al rey de Plutón.


	2. II

**II**

Naruto no regresó a la mesa del juego de pulso con los demás. Se quedó una hora, dos horas, hasta después de las doce y media de la noche en aquella banqueta incómoda. A veces encorvado y a veces recto como si tuviera una tabla en la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas o abiertas, con el tacón de su zapato golpeteando ansiosamente una de las patas de su asiento. Jugaron más rondas de las que Naruto había planeado. Después de cada triada tenía que comprarle una bebida al pelinegro. Una, dos, tres, seis, ocho; veintiuno. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su derrota. Y aparentemente el otro no estaba conforme con la persistencia de Naruto. La testarudez de ambos podía más que el dolor en la parte externa de sus manos.

Por lo menos había descubierto el truco. Y _sí_ era trampa.

—No lo es. No hay ninguna regla que diga que es trampa. Conocer los puntos de presión de la mano es parte de mi fuerza. Voy a usarlo si es necesario para ganar.

—Quien te viera de lejos no se lo cree, pero eres bastante competitivo.

—Hm. –una mirada gélida, desafiante, que se derretía como el hielo de un vaso de whisky a cada minuto que pasaba. El bar se vaciaba poco a poco.

Veintitrés.

 _¡BAM!_

Veinticinco.

 _¡BAM!_

Treinta.

 _¡BAM!_

Treinta y dos…Ya no sabía. Era el otro quien llevaba la cuenta.

 _ **¡BAM!**_

Naruto contempló con tres parpadeos su mano presionada por la otra más pálida en la madera barnizada de la barra. Era un contraste algo crudo. No había ganado ni una.

—Estoy borracho.

—¿Oh? ¿Te rindes?

Movió la cabeza en un gesto demasiado amplio y algo se traqueó en su cuello. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar sus ojos ligeramente aturdidos en los del pelinegro, le apuntó con un dedo.

Ya le habían disparado demasiadas balas de cañón aquellos ojos.

—Escucha lo que te voy a decir, tú… – No sabía su nombre – Yo, escucha, YO, nunca me rindo. Como que, nunca… – se inclinó involuntariamente hacia adelante y su dedo tocó la nariz del otro. El pelinegro se echó hacia atrás levemente. – Ene, ú, ene…cehh…Á. ¿Entiendes-ttebayo? Nunca. No hemos terminado-

—No, ya terminaste por hoy, Naruto.

El barman se acercó a donde estaban y se echó su toalla sobre el hombro con un ademán familiar.

—Ya voy a cerrar.

—Oww… – Naruto se apoyó en la barra y ajustó su expresión de perro apaleado e indignado – Oye, no puedes hacerme esto, tengo que ganarle.

—Hm-hm, no. – Le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro, otra a Naruto, y luego se llevó sus botellas y sus copas en una bandeja.

El otro se deslizó fuera de la banqueta con movimientos precisos, y se puso su chaqueta; Naruto apenas veía que había estado todo el tiempo colgada en el corto espaldar.

Trastabilló un poco cuando se bajó de la suya, pero Naruto sabía soportar el licor. Había empezado a beber desde los doce años por la mala influencia de su padrino. Aun si era un adulto cuestionable, se lo agradecía.

(Y Tsunade le había pegado la afición por los juegos.)

El pelinegro se quedó quieto después de terminar de colocarse su chaqueta. Naruto no dejaba de verlo, aun si su mirada se nublaba un poco a cada segundo y los párpados le pesaban. Los ojos oscuros, ahora como los de una noche de nubes grises, se clavaron suavemente en los suyos.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la puerta y salió del bar. Naruto le siguió cuando su cerebro registró que se había ido y sus oídos captaron el suspiro exasperado del barman.

—¡Oye, espera!

Se detuvo. Las luces naranjas y amarillas de la calle delineaban su figura en líneas gruesas, como las de un pincel. Su sombra era un charco negro a sus pies. Naruto tomó aire. El pelinegro le daba la espalda.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Continuó caminando. Y entonces, en el murmullo madrugada, con voz clara:

—Sasuke.

En su séptima visita, fue que se acercó a la otra punta de la barra. En su séptima visita, Naruto conoció a Sasuke.

Fue difícil olvidarlo en toda la semana.

Sentía como si hubiera sucedido algo inmenso aquella noche, algo a lo que le costaba y le era imposible ponerle palabras o conceptos. Era como si el bar se hubiera transfigurado en buque y hubiera encontrado una tormenta, y luego hubiera naufragado, y luego hubiera llegado a tierra, solo, a una playa nocturna con una selva inmensa y misteriosa que no hacía más que susurrarle: _¿Te atreves?_

¿Te atreves a qué? Naruto quería saber. ¿Te atreves a qué? La pregunta no le detuvo aquella noche, y esa idea sin forma no paró de sobrevolar las cumbres de su mente mientras trabajaba en su oficina del Ministerio, mientras se encontraba con sus amigos en los pocos ratos libres que podía colar en su horario o cuando veía televisión en su casa cinco minutos antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá.

 _¿Te atreves?_ No, no me atrevo. No me atrevo a perder. No me atrevo a rendirme.

 _¿Te atreves?_ Sí, me atrevo a volver a buscarlo.

A la misma hora en la misma banqueta en el mismo día de la semana con la misma apariencia que la última vez.

Pero ya no era un extraño.

Naruto saludó a sus amigos del bar y conversó un rato, apoyado en el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentado Tazuna, uno de los clientes más viejos. Hoy alguien había tenido la buena idea de traer una baraja. Cuando la impaciencia no le pudo más y la mirada que sentía en su nuca se tornó demasiado insistente, se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia su banqueta en la barra. Había un par de personas más hoy, pero no les prestó atención.

—¿En dónde nos quedamos? – Ese fue su saludo, acompañado de una sonrisa zorruna que trepaba hasta sus ojos como el alba.

Sasuke se llevó su copa a los labios, bebió un poco sin mirarle, y tragó el líquido con expresión tranquila.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿cierto?

—¡Hah! Y tú no te dejas ganar – tomó asiento – Creo que eso quedó claro la última vez.

Sasuke soltó un bufido y, finalmente, alzó la mirada.

Fue un saludo silencioso.

El barman pasó por al lado de ellos, dejó una botellita y una copa frente a Naruto, procedió a rodar los ojos, se echó la toalla sobre el hombro y no dijo nada.

Tomó aire por la nariz con fuerza. Su pecho se hinchó y se desinfló lentamente. Sasuke terminó su bebida y se remangó la camisa como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Veinte minutos después, Naruto había ganado una.

— _¡Ho, ho, ho!_ Ya sé cómo hacer esa cosa tramposa que haces-ttebayo. – estrechó los ojos con una expresión pícara, su risa casi infantil – Hehehehe, ¿cómo se siente tener una probada de tu propia medicina, _Sasuke_?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, tronó sus nudillos y volvió a poner su brazo en posición.

—Cuarenta y tres a una. Felicidades. Sigues perdiendo.

—¿No sabes que el que ríe último ríe mejor? – respondió con descaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Lo que había dicho aquella primera noche había sido mentira. No tenía que acercarse mucho para notarlo: Sasuke tenía brazos fuertes, si bien delgados. Tenía la constitución de un guerrero letal, de esos que podrían deslizarse entre los lazos sombríos de la noche y estrangularte en tu cama.

(Naruto veía demasiadas películas de acción con ninjas y vikingos.)

Sasuke no era de hombros tan amplios, pero sus caderas eran estrechas y toda su presencia emanaba un aura de fortaleza que dejaba poco espacio para tonterías como _¿tendrá cosquillas en el cuello?_

El rubio volvió a ganar la siguiente ronda. Y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente. Luego Sasuke volvió a ganarle.

—Nada mal. Creo que si te esfuerzas podrás llegar a los cuarenta puntos en dos o tres horas.

Tenía de nuevo esa sonrisilla simple y perfectamente crispante que provocaba en Naruto el deseo de estamparle la mano en la cara y de tocarle las orejas. Era un sentimiento muy extraño.

(Todavía no estaba borracho.)

—¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Dígnate a una partida por lo menos, hombre!

Miró detrás de sí. Quien le había llamado era Tachibana-san, un jardinero de sesenta años con una barba gris tupida y crispada. En la mesa le esperaban sus amigos marineros, compañeros de esta travesía de fin de semana. Las luces del bar derramaban calidez sobre las sillas, las mesas y las espaldas de aquellos personajes. Realzaban el brillo del blanco de sus ojos y el de sus sonrisas.

Se volteó hacia Sasuke.

—¿Quieres jugar-ttebayo?

Esperaba que le dijera que no, que no le interesaba, que no veía beneficio en perder su tiempo con una panda de borrachos desconocidos. Pero debió percibir la promesa de un reto en la mirada de Naruto. Debió darse cuenta de que al sentarse en la mesa del juego y tomar su baraja, no estaría jugando sólo con los otros. Jugaría con Naruto, tendría la oportunidad de derrotarlo de nuevo, de ganar brevemente o por largo tiempo hasta que Naruto aprendiera el camino a la victoria.

Sasuke tomó su chaqueta y se fue con él hacia la mesa.

La isla apareció en el mapa.

.

.

.

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 4 de enero**_


	3. III

**III**

Resultó que Sasuke era un condenado campeón en el póker, y no se lo había dicho.

Ah, desgraciado creído. Cómo le gustaba.

Sí, Naruto lo admitía. Le caía muy bien. Le gustaba. Era una persona fascinante, y si pudiera abrirle la cabeza sin causar daños permanentes lo hiciera, porque no había nada que le comiera más su propia cabeza que la intriga que representaba Sasuke. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cuántos trucos más tenía bajo la manga? ¿Qué había estudiado? ¿De verdad era un guerrero? ¿Qué hacía durante la semana, a la luz del día, fuera del navío de los náufragos?

Naruto quería preguntar todas aquellas cosas, pero las palabras extrañamente se le atascaban en la garganta. Mas para el cuarto encuentro (después de conocerlo), por lo menos ya había conseguido que Sasuke abandonara su autoexilio y se uniera al grupo. Naruto tuvo la casi certeza de que "entrar" en el grupo le había devuelto a Sasuke algo que quizás había perdido en algún viaje. Bebía menos y sonreía más. Sí, aquella pequeña sonrisa. Jugaba más, y seguía ganando, y los demás hombres le miraban tanto con rencor como con admiración. En la quinta, la sexta, y la séptima noche (después de conocerlo) alternaban entre el pulso y el póker. Un alma generosa contribuyó a la causa con un juego de dominó que entusiasmó a todo el grupo y redobló las apuestas. Esto también ofreció la oportunidad de jugar en parejas.

Por supuesto, la oportunidad de que Naruto hiciera equipo con Sasuke.

Fue condenadamente fácil. Sólo perdieron una vez, y fue porque el anciano era un veterano en este tipo de batallas y se sabía todas estrategias habidas y por haber. Naruto y Sasuke abandonaron la mesa con un aplauso de los demás después de su novena victoria y su primera derrota. Chocó su copa con la de Sasuke, brindó por ellos y por su gloria compartida y le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos, porque estaba demasiado borracho.

(Nah, no tanto)

Sintió a Sasuke tensarse por varios instantes. Naruto dejó de respirar, o al menos lo intentó, y decidió no moverse. Finalmente,

—Apestas a sake, Naruto.

—Bah, lo mismo digo.

—Hm. – No hizo nada por apartarse. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, su copa en una mano, y la otra en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Oye… ¿quieres jugar _Yan-ken-pó_?

—… ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – bufó Sasuke. Su cabello olía a algo fresco y atrayente. (Cuando se acordara le preguntaría _también_ qué champú usaba.)

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Su forma de hacerlo era descuidada, un despilfarro de energía que le hizo recargar más su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke.

—Para no aburrirnos-ttebayo. Nuestro turno no vendrá por un largo, laaargo rato.

—Hmm… – se veía un poco pensativo ahora que habían abandonado la adrenalina del dominó. El sentimiento cómplice que habían compartido mientras jugaban pendía del aire, como el humo de una pipa invisible. – Me voy.

Naruto se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke le empujó un poco con su codo para liberarse de su brazo y se giró levemente hacia él; pero su cuerpo estaba claramente entornado en dirección a la puerta del bar.

Iba a irse. De verdad iba a irse.

—Pero es temprano, todavía no son ni las diez…

Su rostro sereno se veía más duro de lo normal, como si estuviera un par de grados bajo cero.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. – desvió la mirada al decirlo hacia el suelo. Tomó su chaqueta de donde la había tirado encima de una silla, y sin molestarse en ponérsela se fue a la salida.

Naruto siguió sus pasos. El aire ligeramente frío de la noche chocó contra su cuerpo y le instó a regresar a la calidez del bar.

La espalda de Sasuke se alejaba poco a poco.

Le recorrió un espasmo involuntario. Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta; había un nudo apretado en ese lugar entre su pecho y su cuello.

Cerró las manos en puños, y pesaron los puños a sus costados como piedras.

—¡Te veré la semana que viene, Sasuke!

El pelinegro se detuvo un momento. Bajó la cabeza, y siguió caminando.

Naruto le vio irse.

Hizo una mueca y resopló por la nariz. Las luces de las lámparas pintaban la ciudad de varios colores, y al aullido lejano de los autos llegó a sus oídos.

Los pasos de Sasuke eran un _tap tap_ casi indistinguible con todo ese ruido.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, borracho, irritado, y triste.

—¡Ponte tu chaqueta, idiota, hace frío!

Había albergado el miedo en su mente, en su corazón y en su estómago de que Sasuke no iría el próximo sábado. Cada vez que la fatídica y pesimista idea pasaba por su cabeza tenía que sacudirla y obligarse a pensar en otra cosa.

Muy dentro de sí tenía además la sospecha que algo había sucedido la noche pasada y no se había dado cuenta. Naruto sabía que era un poco denso, pero eso no significaba que fuera un completo burro.

Sasuke _sí_ vino. Naruto casi se derritió como mantequilla en sartén contra la barra, y el barman, que se llamaba Zabuza, le miró con algo que fluctuaba entre la burla, la exasperación y poquito de afecto.

—Contrólate. – le dijo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

Luego le echó otro vistazo abatido a la sonrisa bobalicona cuando Naruto siguió al pelinegro después de que este tomara asiento en su sitio usual en la barra, como si pensara que el rubio no tenía remedio.

La noche era joven. La noche era un barco pirata que acaba de encontrar la isla Tortuga. Risas, sake, carcajadas, juegos, apuestas, pequeñas querellas, el bar se había vuelto muy popular gracias a todo este movimiento, y Naruto estaba seguro que el administrador tendría que agradecérselo algún día y pagarle su generosa ayuda con unas cuantas bebidas gratis. Si no se acordaba, Naruto le mandaría el mensaje con Zabuza.

La noche era joven. Naruto se había cuidado de beber poco, imitando un poco el ritmo de Sasuke para no perderse en la niebla y dejar pasar los detalles.

La noche era joven. El brillo en sus ojos negros se había contagiado de algo que Naruto no conseguía entender. Chocaban con los suyos, los diurnos con los nocturnos, y luego se desviaban hacia la mesa, hacia las fichas de dominó, hacia las barajas, hacia alguno de sus compañeros de juegos. Una vez, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su reloj de plata y el corazón le saltó en el cuerpo como si estuviera participando en las Olimpiadas.

La noche era joven. La isla hacía mucho que había aparecido en el mapa, pero la selva oscura continuaba tan inescrutable y misteriosa como siempre. Naruto ahora tenía una antorcha y se sentía un poco más confiado, pero por alguna razón no había logrado avanzar más que dos o tres pasos.

La noche era joven, hasta que no lo fue.

12:33 am. Sasuke anunció su retirada y se despidió con un saludo cortante pero efectivo hacia el resto de la población del bar. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

Naruto tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

Zabuza dijo algo que sonó mucho a "Qué idiota".

—Tengo una idea. – dijo cuando estuvo a la par de Sasuke. El pelinegro marchaba sin prisa, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la mirada hacia el frente. Se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó los pasos y la voz de Naruto, pero continuó, ¿cómo si el rubio no estuviera ahí? ¿O como si aceptara su compañía?

Tomó aire.

—¿Qué idea?

Naruto se sintió a sí mismo sonreír.

—Tengo un tablero de shogi en mi casa-ttebayo. Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños el año pasado, pero no lo he usado casi. Una vez, creo.

Sasuke le miró incrédulo. Se detuvo y todo para mirarlo, como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde y de él llovían margaritas.

—¿Juegas shogi?

—¡Hey! – reclamó indignado – Soy bastante bueno, ¿sabes?

—Pff, eso lo dudo.

—Ahh, te burlas de mí, ¿eh? – Naruto tendía a tomarse la rivalidad de forma muy dramática – Bueno, ¿y quién dice que tú eres bueno? Tal vez eres _más malo_ que yo.

La corta risita afable y condescendiente hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

—Eso es científicamente imposible, _Naruto_.

Oh, _adoraba_ ese tono burlón. Le daban ganas de estamparle la mano en la cara, tirarle de las mejillas y de su excéntrico cabello. _Casi_ se rió. En su lugar, rechinó los dientes.

—Bah, como si fuera a creerte, _Sasuke_. Eres un tramposo. Muy bien podrías estar mintiendo.

—Sabes que no miento. Cuando te digo que voy a ganarte, lo hago. Creo que ya tienes experiencia suficiente como para predecir lo que va a pasar. – dijo a tiempo que le miraba de reojo, con el rostro levemente inclinado en su dirección.

—Sasuke, créeme, _yo_ soy impredecible.

Pararon en un semáforo.

El pelinegro le observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pruébalo.

De repente, Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo las luces y las sombras pintaban el rostro de Sasuke en un místico juego de claros y oscuros. Naruto se dio cuenta del ángulo de sus pómulos y de su barbilla, de las pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos. Algo trágicamente doloroso y cálido palpitó en su pecho. Su respiración por un solo momento se hizo entrecortada, y estuvo paralizado.

Una sonrisa bella, una curva dulce y peligrosa, efímera como cada exhalación. Un arco invertido de labios finos que disparó una flecha directo al centro de su cuerpo y le atravesó el alma.

 _Oh_ , pensó.

Tal vez había mentido.

Sasuke era el más impredecible de los dos.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo final: 6 de enero ¡Espérenlo!**


	4. IV

**IV**

Naruto vivía en un barrio de clase media, en un apartamento que había comprado hacía tres años con su propio salario. Al entrar lo primero que vería un huésped serían las cinco macetas dispuestas al azar por la sala. Después apreciaría el televisor, el cómodo sofá que le servía a Naruto de lugar de reposo en más de una ocasión. Un pasillo conducía a la cocina y las restantes tres puertas eran su baño, su cuarto y la habitación de huéspedes. En la sala a la derecha había una puerta de cristal con cortinas que se abría hacia el balcón.

—Eh… Bienvenido, pon tus zapatos ahí y… ¿Quieres té? Creo que tengo bizcochos de ayer-ttebayo…

—…Acepto el té.

Tenía una expresión como si le hubiera costado mucho trabajo decir aquello. Se quitó los zapatos y su chaqueta. Como Naruto no tenía donde colgarla, Sasuke se la echó sobre el brazo. Ahora con sólo medias dio un paso hacia la sala y se quedó de pie ahí.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

…No había predicho que esta situación se volviera tan incómoda.

—Ah, siéntate donde quieras-ttebayo. Iré por los biscochos y preparé el té. El juego de shogi está debajo de la mesa. – No le dijo que estaba ahí y no en su cuarto porque había pensado en invitarlo desde hacía semanas.

Se apuró hacia la cocina. Sasuke había regresado a su expresión serena e imperturbable, y Naruto se preguntó si había bebido de más y si aquello de antes en la calle no había sido más que un espejismo de su mente. Una fantasía- pero no, su imaginación nunca sería capaz de alcanzar tan grado de crudeza; una belleza de ensueño y colores impresionistas, tan real que resonaba en el interior de su caja torácica con un eco sordo. Su corazón parecía un preso que sonaba la jarra metálica en las barras de hierro pidiendo salida, libertad y desenfreno.

Su corazón era un poco tonto, su mente estaba algo frenética y feliz, y en su estómago se estaban celebrando las competencias de gimnasia rítmica.

Cuando regresó a la sala (había temido estúpidamente que Sasuke se hubiera desparecido, porque el maldito no hacía casi ruido) el pelinegro estaba ya sentado en el suelo de tatami, y había colocado el tablero y las fichas sobre la mesa. Naruto puso la bandeja con el té y los biscochos a un lado y se sentó de frente al otro. Y sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque era lo mejor que se podía hacer en una situación donde te ardían las mejillas y tu miocardio andaba con complejo de tambor.

Sasuke se sentaba en el suelo igual que como lo hacía en una silla o en una banqueta: la espalda erguida y los brazos colocados de forma desganadamente elegante sobre la madera. Sus manos pálidas tomaron el vaso de té, y sus labios delgados soplaron un par de veces antes de dar un sorbo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con énfasis cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando con demasiada fijeza. El ambiente en su apartamento le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿y por qué razón, si era su casa? Ahora mismo extrañaba la luz del bar, la sensación de estar en un navío imaginario en alta mar.

Todo se había vuelto más nítido en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta.

Sasuke le miró con los ojos entornados sin levantar casi la boca del borde de su vaso.

—¿Qué esperas? Vas a empezar tú.

Tragó saliva.

—Ehem. Okey, ¡allá voy! – se sonrió a sí mismo para darse coraje, se metió un biscocho en la boca impulsivamente y movió la primera ficha.

Agradecía a todos los dioses, pero más que nada, agradecía que Shikamaru hubiera jugado shogi con él desde que tenían trece años, porque eso significaba que si perdías contra un genio todo el tiempo tenías la posibilidad de al menos haber aprendido unos cuantos movimientos para hacer que el juego tardara más que cinco minutos.

Hasta ahora llevaban casi veinte, y una gota de sudor surcó por su sien. Oh, diablos, Sasuke era bueno. No tan bueno como Shikamaru, eso era científica, física, cromática y _literalmente_ imposible; aunque, pensó, sería interesante ver una partida entre el genio Nara y Sasuke. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de ser testigo de su derrota y celebrar.

Los dedos de Sasuke, pálidos y largos, elegantes como todo él, tenían a Naruto un poco nervioso. Le distraían tanto como sus labios o sus ojos; casi tanto como esa zona de su cuello que dejaba ver la camisa. La pequeña hondura entre sus clavículas captaba un poco de sombra, y Naruto tenía sed y hambre de repente de algo que probablemente no encontraría jamás ni en su refrigerador ni en el supermercado.

Naruto también tenía la sensación de que Sasuke _sabía_ lo que estaba pensando. Puede que entrenar aquella estrategia telepática para los juegos de dominó no hubiera sido una muy buena idea, después de todo.

Pero era inevitable.

(Y si a Sasuke le molestara, ya hubiera hecho algo. Sasuke era un guerrero. Era fuerte, era hábil. Era una isla. Si quisiera, se desaparecería del mapa.)

—Naruto.

—Hmmm.

—Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Oh ramen, ¿de nuevo se había _distraído_?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, colocó una ficha en el tablero, y declaró con su voz lánguida y precisa.

—Perdiste. – Apoyó una mano en el suelo y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Su cabello se movió un poco cuando ladeó la cabeza. Su expresión, sus ojos, su boca… Serenidad, sí. Pero había algo casi juguetón en esa postura. Naruto lo vio en su mente por un momento con una yukata en lugar de la camisa blanca.

—Te dije que ibas a perder. – bufó y cerró los ojos al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro hacia el techo. – Lástima que no apostamos nada.

El rubio frunció el ceño hacia el tablero. Había usado buenos movimientos…Bueno, siempre podrían jugar otra vez.

—Ni se te ocurra. Estoy cansado.

—Oooh, ¿Sasuke no puede con más de un juego de shogi? ¿Su cabecita explotará de tanto pensar? Bhahahahaha.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Qué tonto eres.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó la bandeja.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así-tebayo! – se frenó de apuntarle dramáticamente con un dedo por temor a que se le cayeran los vasos – La _próxima_ vez te ganaré. Además, estoy casi seguro de que hiciste trampa.

—Sí, en tu imaginación. – afirmó con tono inexpresivo y una ceja alzada.

 _No quisieras tú saber lo que hace mi imaginación contigo._

—¿Quieres más té? ¿Agua? ¿Una patada en el culo?

—Un vaso de agua, gracias.

Naruto le sacó la lengua. Sasuke no le sacó la lengua, sería rebajarse demasiado, pero le llamó niñato infantil y el rubio hizo un puchero.

Unos minutos después regresó a la sala con un vaso de agua en la mano y un bizcocho en la boca. El corazón le dio un vuelvo.

Sasuke no estaba. Sasuke no estaba. _¡Sasuke no está-!_ Oh, estaba acostado en el suelo.

—… ¿Sasuke? – Le contempló desde arriba. Era un ángulo nuevo, inesperado. Se sentía como la lámpara del techo, de súbito, con la capacidad de ver a Sasuke con sus mechones oscuros desperdigados sobre el suelo de tatami, una mano sobre el estómago y la otra estirada a su costado. Naruto decidió regresar de las nubes y el techo, y se sentó a su lado aun con el vaso en las manos.

Puede que fuera la iluminación de su sala, pero era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de las ligeras ojeras que coronaban sus mejillas.

—De verdad estás cansado, ¿eh? – murmuró con voz suave.

—Hmm. – suspiró sin abrir los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada. Su rostro se veía inesperadamente vulnerable, como si se hubiera quitado el velo muy delgado y transparente que cubría su cara la mayoría del tiempo.

Y Sasuke fue en ese momento tan poco estatua y piedra y rasgos elegantes. Fue más que nada piel y líneas frescas, un ser viviente y cálido, un niño, un chico, un hombre. Fue aire adentro y aire afuera, cabellos sedosos que Naruto no se contuvo de tocar, y una frente que no pudo resistir barrer con su pulgar.

Los hombros de Sasuke se pusieron rígidos, y los dedos de sus manos se crisparon un segundo.

Naruto enterró los suyos en la espesa cabellera. Las preguntas se agolparon en su garganta.

—Creo que…debería irme. – su voz fue tan baja e indecisa que Naruto tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante; un poco más, más cerca, para escucharle mejor. Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en su cuello cuando tragó saliva. – Naruto…

Al decir su nombre tenía los ojos abiertos.

Negro y azul. Un eclipse en la galaxia.

Naruto tenía _tantas_ preguntas. Y el silencio se las tragaba, una a una, a la luz fría de su lámpara.

Pero los labios de Sasuke fueron cálidos en el primer beso. Un poco secos, temblaron como los suyos en el segundo, y en el tercero Naruto tuvo que abrir la boca; Sasuke le imitó como si no le quedara de otra.

Sus dedos pálidos y elegantes se enredaron en los cabellos rubios.

Explosiones consecutivas, una en su estómago y otra en su pecho, su garganta se sintió suelta, y era como si ahora su lengua tuviera la libertad de hacer todas aquellas preguntas, una tras otra con cada roce de labios; entre los jadeos y el contacto infinito y húmedo de sus lenguas, la incesante letanía de _más más más_ y _sí sí sí_ , y _joder, extrañé algo que nunca tuve._

Sasuke se incorporó poco a poco, primero sobre sus codos, sin separar su boca de la suya. Naruto extrañó sus manos la infinísima milésima que tardó en sentarse y devolverlas a su cabello, a su cuello, a sus hombros y a su pecho, y se iban a ahogar si no respiraban pero oh, no importaba, _nada importaba, nada importaba_.

—Sasuke-

—Naruto-

—Si…Siento que…

 _Siento que te he estado buscando toda mi vida._

El interior de su boca caliente, su pecho firme y el alocado ritmo de su corazón que se emparejó con el suyo; Naruto podía sentirlo todo con sus manos. Y Sasuke podía sentirlo también con las suyas; si decidía hacerlo para siempre, Naruto le dejaría.

—No hables, idiota. – pidió en un jadeó contra sus labios, y Naruto le envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su espalda, sus hombros, la calidez de su piel y de su alma, y tal vez la selva oscura no era tan oscura, y tal vez Naruto era parte de esa selva, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke siempre había sido una isla en su mapa, y había un puente que le conectaba a la suya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Así que dime...  
¿Viste lo que había en mi corazón? ¿Cómo me siento en realidad?  
¿Viste lo que pasará?_

 _..._

 _...Si de verdad llevamos esto hasta el final y ambos morimos, no seremos ni Uchiha, ni Jinchuuriki, ni nada.  
No habrá más cargas que llevar.  
¡Nos entenderemos en el otro mundo!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **fin**_

 **N/A: Las citas en este y en la primera parte pertenecen al capítulo 486 del manga.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un abrazo grandote, y un GRACIAS ENORME para AlissMoon por su ayuda!**


End file.
